onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/700 reasons April fools and One Piece is bad juju.
One Piece April fools So, before I write this, let me explain what happened. So here I was, doing my thang, dancing in a bear suit in a dog suit, when Oda himself came up to me. He have me this final chapter, and said "NOBODY700, POST THIS ON THE WIKI, YOUR MY ONLY HOPE!" Oda then, jumped up, and roundhouse kicked Godzilla. So, it was either that, or I'm making this crap on the spot. YOU DECIDE! Garp: Man, that battle with Sakazuki, the 5 elders, his special elite squad, and that giant shark in a suit was a nice battle. Kuzan: Well, a new day is upon us. Coby: How about Luffy's battle with Blackbeard? Smoker: I bet they won. Shanks: Hey Buggy, thanks for saving me from that Pacifista army. Buggy: No, thank you for saving me from Vegapunks evil clone, Law: Well, I say we helped win the battle. The good marines, shanks, the supernovas, and the revolutionary army was a huge boost. Crocodile: Anyone say anything about my look, and I'll kill them. Marine 1: HOTTY WITH A BODY! Crocodile: Anyone else? Garp: NO! Kidd: Yeah... Do you hear something? Everyone: OH MY GOD! Issho: What is it? Marine 1: A giant whale is falling from the sky! Issho: OH MY GOD, MY NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE! Law: I'll cut it up! Kidd: I'll use metal to cover it up! Garp: I'll punch it! Borsalino: I'll shoot laser beams at it! Tsuru: Quit your dick measuring! Marine 1: I told you this was a bad time! Marine 2: I was bored, so sue me. Tsuru: You guys too. Also, Jeremy... See me at my office later. Jeremy: Hah! I told you! Shanks: What do we do? Kuma: I will push it. Mihawk: Of course! Perona: Also Mihawk, do you think Zoro defeated that guy who beat you up? Mihawk: I don't give a crap, all I have to do is say that fight never happened. Just like all my other losses. Sabo: YOU GUYS ARE HERE! Smoker: Did you do it? Luffy: I am... THE KING OF THE PIRATES! Smoker: As the new boss of the marines, I'll give you guys one party before I go after you. Nami: I hardy believe that could happen, but I'll go with it! Robin: LETS GET WASTED AND GET SEXUAL DISEASES! Urouge: How can we? We don't have women to bang, or beer to drink. Shanks: FOOLS! We always carry beer! Ussop: What about women? We have a few hot ones, but theirs too many sausages! Issho: What is it?! Beckman: It's a bunch of sexy half naked women who want to have sex with us. Issho: AHH! MY OTHER NIGHTMARE! Boa: We came. Hawkins: We did as well. Hawkins: What did I say? All I said is, that we are excited to see women. Sanji: SWEET! HOW CAN THIS GET BETTER?! Iva: Hey Sanji! Sanji: There is no god. Enel: Yes there is! Perona: D...dad? Enel: Woops, my mistake is here. Better go back to the moon. Boa: My women want to know what men are like. Do as you will. Law: Let's party! Bege: I KNEW IT! Hawkins: I knew it... How it pains me so. Smoker: Will you marry me? Tashigi: Yes! YES I WILL! Marine 1: Just as we planned! Marine 2: MY FANFIC HAS COME TRUE! Marine 3: NOO! IT'S SMOKER AND HINA! DAMN YOU ODA! Boa: Luffy! I want you to know... Your pirate queen is closer then you think. Bartolomeo: Yeah, I'm right here! Boa: Oh yeah! Bring it! WE'LL DECIDE WHO GETS LUFFY! Bartolomeo: BRING IT! Silver: So, you found One piece. Luffy: Yeah. Shanks: Tell me, what is it? Sabo: Yeah, I would like to know too. Luffy: Well... Sabo: Oh... My... I wonder who this is? Silver: It's Rouge. Rogers booty call. Sabo: I like this naughty Santa suit. Also this coat, and she's wearing nothing underneath. Now... She's just plain naked. Can I keep these? Luffy: Sure. Their was a entire chest of them. Sanji has the rest. Sanji: I LOVE THESE! Marine 1: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Nyon: I am going to... Take him to a hill, watch the sunset, have a picnic, and talk about my day. Marine 1: Oh thank god! I thought you were going to abuse his body. . Nyon: What?! Eww! He's not my type. Now you however... Robin: D...Dad? Is that you? Nico Crow: R...Robin? Is that you? Robin: Yes... Father. Crow: Robin... You look like your mother... YOU HAVE A ROCKIN BOD, LIKE SHE DID! Robin: Thanks, it's not easy being hot... JUST KIDDING! Franky: Who are you two? Franky's dad: I'm your dad. Franky's mom: Guess who I am?! Franky: My mom. Franky's mom: Ding ding, you get a cookie! Franky: You two leave me to did, and now you come back, and think a cookie will make me forgive you?! Franky's mom: It's chocolate chip. Franky: All is forgiven. Yassop: Son... You look hideous. Ussop: You too. Yassop: Bye. Reindeer: S...son? Chopper: HOW DID YOU GET HER?! Reindeer: Son, I am so sorry for ditching y... Nami: Yeah, now I know. I'm gay. Zoro: Me too! Nami: Let's go to the bars! Zoro: Your my wing woman! . Crocus: Brook, someone is here to meet you. Brook: Who are you? ???: Try... To remember. Brook: You are... Familiar. ???: Yes. You killed my father. Sabo: Where's the other guy? Luffy: I think they're barfing at the Sunny. Sabo: So... We took down Sakazuki, and the 5 star elders, with Kong. Sakazuki: WE ARE NOT DONE WITH! WE WILL RETURN! WE WILL BRONG BACK JUSTICE! THE WORLD WILL LEARN TO FEAR JUSTICE! Kong: Shut up Sakazuki. Sakazuki: Yes sir. Iva: Should we tell Luffy I'm his mother. Dragon: Nah. I'm sure it's not important. Shanks: So Luffy... Can I have the hat back? Luffy: Sure. Shanks: You can keep it. Luffy: THANK GOD! THIS GOT ME TO HELP FIND ONE PIECE! Shanks: Really? Can I have it? Shanks: Curses! Morgan: LUFFY! I HAVE TRAINED FOR YEARS TO KICK YOUR AS... Morgan: Mommy! Caesar: 1 bottle of bear on the wall, 1 bottle of bear, take one down, take it around, now were done! Kaido: FINALLY! HE'S DONE! Arlong: This was worse then the last time! Lucci: So... What do we do now? Foxy: Hey, can I tell everyone about my arc? Domflamingo: Caesar... Do it again. Caesar: Alright! 1 trillion bottles of beer on the wall... Moriah: KAIDO! LOOK WHAT YOU CAUSED! Kaido: Shut up chinless! Ace: So... Were in Gantz? Rouge: Well, either this, or Angel beats. Roger: Yep. Could be worse. Ace: Hey, where's Sabo? Bluejam: You don't know? He's not dead. Ace: Oh... SCREW HIM THEN! Whitebeard: I wouldn't say that... Ace: WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTANDS THIS REFERENCE?! Ace: GO AT HER! Noland: Now, we can't do this! It's wrong! Calgara: NOLAND! LET'S DO IT! Noland: WHAT ABOUT YOUR WIFE?! Calgara: She approves! Let's have sex! Noland: SCREW IT! Calgara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Whitebeard: What happens when you die... After death? Roger: Good point. Noland: Sir, where am I? Kakashi's dad: Hello. Noland: HELL NO! Kakashi's dad: Well... I'll wait. 1 trillion bottles of beer on the wall... - Nobody700: Wow. I am sad I didn't write this high, or drunk. Nobody700: KENSHIRO! Kenshiro: Nobody700... You will pay for what you did! Nobody700: Hey, that crippled blind orphan had it coming! Kenshiro: You are already... Nobody700: Dead? Sorry, big fan. Well, if I am... Nobody700: I'll let the Internet crash with me. So... Is this the part where I explode? Kenshiro: Yes. Nobody700: Thanks. - Nobody700: And that kids, is why you don't take drugs! Nobody700's son: But dad, everything in that story was nothing but you taking drugs! Nobody700: SHUT UP! Nobody700: Your damn right I'm the best. Category:Blog posts